Momma Curtis
by GreaserGirlie
Summary: This is just a little one-shot about Mother's Day at the Curtis house. I figured it was appropriate for today so please read!


**A/N: Okay, so I just thought this would be really cute and cause it's Mother's Day and all...So yeah..And I only give a few ages, but everyone IS younger and you should be able to figure out the rest of the ages besides the Curtis boys :) Well read on please!**

* * *

"No, stupid, don't do it like that," a fifteen-year old Darry scolded an eleven-year old Soda.

"I'm not stupid," Soda mumbled.

"Darry!" a nine-year old Pony yelled from the kitchen.

"Hold on, kid."

"I am not a kid," Pony pouted.

"Alright," Darry sighed, "Soda, you're not stupid and Pony, you're not a kid. Happy?"

"Yes," they both answered at the same time. Soda looked over and grinned at Pony.

"Pony, what did you need?"

"Oh, you gotta put the cake batter in the oven."

"You mixed everything?"

"Mmhmm," the child replied.

"Soda, make a card with Pony."

Soda nodded and Darry left them in the living room to go put the cake batter in the oven. Meanwhile, Soda helped Pony write a card for their mom. Soda told him it had to be nice, and that he should draw a flower on it.

"Alright, guys, you almost done?" Darrel Sr. asked his sons as he walked through the door with flowers.

"The cake isn't done yet," Darry told him from the kitchen.

"That's fine. Good work, Dar. Soda, Pony, you guys done with your cards yet?"

"Almost!" Pony answered, drawing on the card.

Soda watched with interest as his little brother drew not just a flower, but a bright, beautiful rose on the front of the card. Pony had always been able to draw, even as the young child he could. Soda wished suddenly that he could draw, but he knew that he couldn't do much. He hadn't been telling the truth when he said he wasn't dumb.

"Your mother is going to be up in a little while, so we need to hurry it up."

In the kitchen, Darry was setting up the eggs, toast, and orange juice on the table. He waited patiently for the cake to get done baking and a little while later, it finally finished up.

"Cake done?" his dad asked.

"Just about. It needs chocolate icing," Darry told him.

His dad got the icing out of the fridge and helped put it on the cake. He had to admit though, his son was better at baking than he was. He supposed it was all because of his wife, who had, against his wishes, taught her sons how to cook and bake.

"Darrel? Boys?" June Curtis' voice called from down the hall.

"Quick, quick, give me the cards," Darry said to Soda and Pony.

They gave them to him and he set them with the flowers and necklace on the table. Their mother walked in shortly and once she saw what they had done she smiled and put a hand over her mouth.

"You guys did all this for me?" she asked.

"Of course," Soda answered right away.

The three boys and man watched as she looked at the flowers and opened the case to reveal a beautiful silver necklace. She began to get tears in her eyes and they all looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Darry asked.

"Nothing, sweetie...I'm just so lucky to have such wonderful kids and such a wonderful husband."

She wrapped her arms around the three boys and Darry made a face, but let her hug him anyways.

"Alright, ma," he finally said.

She laughed and moved on to give her husband a hug and a kiss.

* * *

"I'm here!" Steve announced a few hours later.

June smiled at Steve and he grinned back. "Happy Mother's Day momma Curtis."

"Thank you, Steven."

"Sorry I ain't got any flowers or nothin'."

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie, it's the thought that counts," she told him.

Steve nodded and lingered for a minute, looking at the floor. "Do you...mind if I stick around today?"

June smiled sadly and looked down at the boy. "Of course not honey. You know you are always welcome in this house."

Steve smiled a little up at her. "Thanks."

He wasn't one for the touchy-feely kind of thing, he never had been.

Not longer than ten minutes later, Dally showed up, dragging Johnny behind him. The gang, minus Two-Bit who was spending most of the day with his mother and his sister, had been expecting the two to show up. Dally certainly didn't want to spend the day with his father and Johnny didn't want to spend any day with either of his parents.

Dally made a move to sit on the couch, while Johnny decided to just take a seat on the floor, murmuring a quick "Happy Mother's Day" to Mrs. Curtis.

June Curtis cleared her throat and every one of the boys looked over at her. But she was only looking at Dally. A few of the boys, mainly Soda and Johnny, tried not to laugh.

Letting out a sigh, Dally stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He mumbled something and the boys nearly lost it. They wanted so badly to hear Dally say something nice for once.

"What was that?" Mrs. Curtis pressed.

"I said...Happy Mother's Day Mrs. Curtis," Dally said with a scowl.

"That's what I like to hear, Dallas. Now, would you like a piece of cake?"

Dally looked up quizzically at the woman, but nodded his head anyways. He then sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest. No matter how much he tried to look tough, at that moment, he was incredibly grateful to have someone like Mrs. Curtis around. He never had too good of a mother, and even he had to agree that Mrs. Curtis was a fantastic mother.

"Hey, how 'bout we go out and play some football?" Mr. Curtis suggested, looking around at the boys.

"Yeah!" Darry said excitedly, as he was planning on going out for the team the following year.

"Honey, you mind if we go outside for a bit?" Darrel asked his wife.

"No, of course not," she smiled, "You boys have fun okay? Don't play too rough!"

But it was too late, the boys (including the older man) were already out the door with the football. Darry, Soda, and Steve on one team and Mr. Curtis, Johnny, Dally, and Pony on the other.

June Curtis watched from the front door as the boys ran around, jumping up to catch the ball every now and then. She smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have them as her family.

Even if they rarely showed it, each and every one of the boys appreciated Mrs. Curtis for everything she did. They certainly appreciated the cakes she made. But they and everyone else knew, she was one of the best moms around.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm so awkward. Like what the fudge was that? Don't judge me lol..just review? No flames, thank you!**


End file.
